Letters
by Hippielover459
Summary: Nothing he wrote was good enough to give to her. Nothing was good enough for her...nothing
1. A Letter

"I like you. Actually, I think I love you. No…I don't think. I know. And I wish I could tell you how I feel. It's like, every time I see you I want to tell you, you know? Every chance I get to be around you, I feel light headed. I look forward to you looking my way. And there are so many things I want to ask you. Like, why don't you talk alot? Or how do you get your hair to cover your eye like that? Or why do you have it covered? Or why you're a follower? Or why is your hair purple? Is it really natural? Do you ever smile one that's not evil?  
And there are so many things I want to do. Like telling you how I feel. Or hugging you (and I don't like hugs, so go figure). I'd spin you around in a circle just to see you laugh. I'd even fight you're leader if that's what it took to be around you for a day and I'd do it everyday.  
Though the gang thinks you're just a follower, I know better. You maybe follow him around, but you're friends, right? I really hope I'm not wasting my time if you already like someone. No. Either way I'd still love you, even if you liked someone else. Because like and love are completely different, right?  
No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I probably sound stalkerish now don't I? Talking about how I'll always love you when we don't really know each other. We're completely opposites in our appearances, the way we talk, and even our friends…  
But opposites attract, don't they?  
**-Hayner"**

Hayner reread the letter he had just finished writing. His face turned into an angry frown as he growled and ripped the letter up, just like he had down to all the others. It wasn't good enough. Nothing he wrote was good enough to give to her. He threw the ripped pieces of paper into his garbage can in the corner of his messy room, where almost nothing found its way into. He walked over to his window and open it, feeling the salty air wash over him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filing his lungs with the salty air. As he opened his eyes, he reached out to grab the window to close it as he whispered silently, "I love you," and he pulled the window closed.

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

On the other side of town, Fuu was looking out her bedroom window. She was dressed in her dark blue pajama pants and a black tank top. He arms were crossed against her chest as she thought of earlier that day. She had caught Hayner's eye more then once and did her best to hide her blush. (because she never blushed!) If she didn't dare let herself speak often, she couldn't dare let herself blush often! As she uncrossed her arms and moved to turn her light out, she whispered, "I love you," and crawled into bed. Both teens were completely oblivious to the others love.

**_I just can't help falling in love with you._**


	2. A Dream

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! I decided to make this into a bunch of random little Hayner/Fuu one-shots, all about how they're too scared to admit how they feel. I hope you'll continue reading them. **_Please review!_**

* * *

"_I love you,"_

I whispered that last night didn't I? Right before I went to bed. Well, it's the truth.

And then I had a dream about you…about the two of us last night. We were walking down Market Street hand in hand. You had on your usual outfit and I had mine on, except my hair was clipped to the side. The stars were shining brightly above us when you had tugged me to a stop. I knew you were about to kiss me.

But then I hear, _"Maybe she's dead y'know?"_

I opened my eyes and saw Seifer and Rai above me, while Vivi stood by the door, and sighed. I was hoping it wasn't a dream, though I knew it had to be. How could you love someone like me? The follower; the quiet one; the one who's eye is always covered up. We were supposed to be enemies, so why do I feel this way towards you?

"What?" I asked as I sat up.

"We were supposed to meet at the Sandlot at noon." Seifer told me.

"And it's almost one y'know?" Rai informed me.

It was? I looked at my clock. Sure enough, it was. I rolled out of bed and went to my closet. Then I pointed at the door. They obviously got the hint because they all left, but I knew they'd be waiting outside the door, so I put on my usual outfit and brushed my hair, making sure it covered my eye, and we left.

As we walked to the Sandlot, Seifer and Rai were talking about the usual stuff while Vivi listened closely. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind kept drifting back to the dream.

When we finally reached the Sandlot, _he_ was there with his friends. I couldn't believe it. We made eye contact and I had to look away, forcing the blush down that threatened to creep across my cheeks. Then I remembered, Seifer and him were supposed to fight today.

"We started thinking you weren't going to show up," he said, his Struggle Bat over one shoulder. He looked so good standing like that. He looked my way again and again we made eye contact. He looked away first this time.

"Ready to lose?" Seifer asked as he got his Struggle Bat and took his battle stance.

"Who are you going to be cheering for?"

I turned and saw Olette standing next to me.

"Neither," I replied as they started fighting, though in my mind, I was cheering for _him._

"Not even for Hayner?" she asked, a smile on her face.

I looked over at her, still fighting the blush down.

"What?"

"Him too," she said, before she turned from me and started cheering for her friend.

Him, too? What did she mean by that?

Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. He would never like someone like me. The one with the hair covering one eye; the quiet one; the follower…

The one in love with a boy that could never love me back.

**A smart girl knows not to fall for a boy that won't catch her. But I think we all know that I'm not the smartest girl in town.**


	3. Groceries

A/N: I made Fuu talk more in this. Because working with someone who barely talks is hard. So don't me mad, please don't be mad.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

* * *

'_Why did she need this many groceries!'_ Fuu thought as she tried to balance five or six bags of groceries filled with cans, bags and containers of different foods in her arms. She tried to rearrange the bags, but no matter how she did, it was just as bad. Every time, there was something poking her in the arms or stomach. Finally, she gave up. 

'_This is hopeless!'_ she thought as she put them down on the side of the street to rest. Where was Seifer and Rai when she needed them?

It's not that she was weak, because she wasn't! Just trying to carry six bags of groceries, and walk home is hard, ever try it?

She sat down and leaned against the wall behind her and put a hand on the bag closes to her. She closed her eyes (though one was only seen by the public) as she tried to figure out some way to take these home. As she was thinking, _he_ came up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, feeling herself begin to blush.

"What?" she asked, honestly not hearing what he said before.

"What are you doing?" he asked again

Their eyes never made such long contact before. He never knew how pretty her eyes…eye looked. She usually turned her head away before he could get a good look. Sometimes he even looked away before she did. But looking into each others eyes made them both feel like blushing, but neither did.

"Groceries" she said finally.

Hayner, who had been lost in her eyes, jerked slightly and said, "Huh?"

She pointed to the groceries beside her and said again "Groceries,"

"And you're just sitting here?"

'_Are you stupid! I can't carry all these groceries by myself! …I'd really love for you too help me…'_

But instead of saying anything, she just shrugged.

"Do you want some help…?" he trailed off, a small blush appearing across his cheeks.

"Yeah," she stood up and started gathering the bags.

Hayner rushed forward and started taking bags. Then he began taking a few bags as well. And then their hands touched. Both their heads whipped up and looked at each other, their hands still in contact with the others. They both pulled their hands away quickly and they picked up the remaining grocery bags.

"So, which way do you live?" Hayner asked after picking up his share of groceries.

"That way," she replied, nodding her head to the side and she started walking in that direction.

They walked side by side for a while, silence surrounding them before Fuu asked, "Where are you're friends?"

Hayner looked shocked, "You can talk,"

"I'm only human after all. Just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I can't," she said, shrugging. This was **not** going where she wanted it too.

They were silent for about a minute before she asked, "So where are they?"

"They're around. Olette wanted to goshopping, so she dragged Pence to go with her. I just went off by myself," then he noticed something, "Where are your friends?"

"Sandlot. Practicing. After Seifer lost to you two days ago, he's been training pretty hard."

They continued walking in silence. They were both enjoying spending time together, just neither wanted to admit it.

"Here we are," she said and they stopped in front of a house. "Just put them down, I can get them from here,"

"Okay," he said, putting the bags down as she started walking up the stairs.

"Fuu, wait!" he called, he was going to say it! He was!

But when she turned around, he chickened out and said, "Bye," and started walking away.

"Bye," she said as she walked inside.

What was she excepting? Nothing would _ever_ happen between them. She's just have to live with being a stranger to him. But as she closed the front door, she had no idea thatthe blonde, a half a block away, was mentally kicking himself for being such a _chicken wuss_.

**I think I hide my love for you, because deep down inside I'm hoping you're hiding your love for me.**


	4. Rain

A/N: Fuu still talks! There's a small bit of flirting in it too! YAY FLIRTING! And the quote at the end doesn't really go with it, it's just about crimes - Enjoy! And remember:

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

His mom told him it was going to storm around 3 that afternoon. Why didn't he listen to her? She told him that he should stay home today. He said he'd be home before it started storming. Of course, it was pouring, thundering and lightning before he walked out of the Sandlot. He was already soaked, so what was the point of running home like the others did. The wind wasn't blowing hard, barely at all, so it wasn't like anything bad would happen. It was barely thundering and lightning, just raining. Hard. So he took his time walking home. His mother might be angry, but he didn't care. He hadn't gotten far before an umbrella was placed above his head 

"It's raining," someone said.

He turned and saw Fuu, who was the one holding the umbrella over his head, keeping him from getting any more wet.

"I know," he said, "Thanks," he was referring to the umbrella.

They walked on, standing pretty close together to try to keep semi-dry. They continuously kept bumping each others shoulders, neither of themreally caring.

"So, what are you doing out here?" he asked her. No one in their right mind would be out in weather like this.

"I like the rain," she said simply as she shrugged. He could feel her shoulder bump his as she did too. "And if I hadn't been out, you'd be soaked…well, even more then you are anyway,"

He laughed slightly, "Yeah…" and they walked a few moments in silence

"Hayner…" he liked the way she said his name, "I never thanked you for the other day. You really helped me by carrying half those bags for me,"

"You don't have to thank me," he replied, looked over at her.

"Well, I am anyway, thanks," she looked at him.

While she was looking at him, she didn't see where she was going and tripped, only to fall into a puddle.

"Hey!" she cried, wiping the water off of her face. "It's not that funny!" she yelled at Hayner.

"You should've…seen your…face," he was having a hard time talking, he was laughing so hard.

_Oh my, did she love it when that boy laughed._

"Well, how about you help me up," she reached her hand upward, waiting him to take it.

He walked over to where she was sitting in the puddle and grabbed her hand. For a split second, neither of them moved. She was holding his hand and he was holding hers. Neither wanted to move.

Then Fuu remembered why their hands were touching and smiled evilly before tugging him down into the puddle next to her. When she say his face, she started laughing.

_My, did he love it when that girl laughed._

"What was that for?" he asked as he remained sitting next to her.

"Payback," she laughed again, "You should've seen your face," she started laughing, only this time Hayner joined in. "If it was anything like yours," he said between his laughter "I understand why you're laughing," and they continued laughing.

After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter, they finally calmed down.

"That was fun," Fuu mumbled, standing up.

"I'm in pain," Hayner said, also standing up, rubbing his side. And they picked up the umbrella and started walking again.

"Why are we even using the umbrella now?" Hayner asked.

Fuu only shrugged, once again bumping her shoulder with his.

Soon, they were at her house.

"Well, I'll see you around," Hayner said before starting to walk off.

"It's still raining," she said.

"I don't live far, I'll manage,"

"Wait," she handed him her umbrella, "Think of it as a thank you for last week."

He smiled and nodded before taking it, "Just promise to give it back someday," she told him.

"I promise" and he walked home.

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-**)

He was holding her umbrella in his hands later that night. He rolled it from one hand to another. Then he smiled, _'She only said to give it back _someday_. I might not even return it. Not for a long time at least,' _and he set it on his desk and went to bed. As he lay there, he laughed silently, "I'm a thief" he whispered before falling asleep

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

Fuu just had a thought. She was laying in bed replaying the days events in her head when she thought of something. She had given her umbrella to Hayner, the messiest kid in Twilight Town. She wouldn't be getting it back for a long time.

As she rolled over and closed her eyes, she muttered the word"Thief" before falling asleep.

**LetsCommitthePerfectCrime: I'LL STEAL YOUR HEART & YOU'LL STEAL MINE**


	5. Clock Tower

A/N: Yay, new chapter! I hope you like it. It's like 12:33 am over here and my friend Sarah wanted it really badly, so if its bad, BLAME HER! LOL, no, really, don't. I was just to lazy to edit. As always:

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to stay a few moreminutes," Hayner told his friends. They were sitting on the Clock Tower that overlooked a good portion, if not all, of Twilight Town. 

"Okay then…" Pence said, glancing at Olette

"We'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Later," and they left.

So, he sat alone, under the night sky, under the stars and the moon.

"It's nice," he said to himself as he stared at the moon.

"It is, isn't it?" a female voice said.

Hayner jumped and almost lost his balance, which would've been bad, considering he was hundreds of feet up off the ground. "Huh?" he turned around to see Fuu standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rude," she said, sounding angry but her smile gave it away. She went to stand next to him, though he was still sitting.

It was silent between them for a short time before Hayner asked again, "So…why are you here?"

She sighed and sat down next to him, "I come here to take my mind off things. School, home, boys…" she turned to look at him, "usual teenage girl stuff."

"Oh," he said, looking back at her.

Their eyes stayed locked for a few minutes, their faces only inches apart.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"I stay here after the others leave usually. I like to clear my mind, you know, School, friends…girls…" he smiled, "Usual boy stuff,"

"You're making fun of me," she turned and looked at the moon.

"I would never," he said, looking at the moon as well.

Neither one talked until Hayner asked, "So…what boy do you think about it?"

"It's supposed to be bad luck if you say the person you likes name."

"You'd you hear that from, Olette?" he meant that as a joke

"Yup,"

"I was kidding,"

"I wasn't," she shrugged. "She's nice." she said, looking at him for a second before turning away again.

"Well, I should be going," he said, standing up "Mom might be getting worried. You know how they are,"

"Yeah," she said as he started walking away. "Hayner!" she called. She was going to say it! She was going to tell him how she felt! She really thought she was! Then he turned back to face her and she just said, "Good night,"

"Night," and he left.

'_You are such a chicken!' _she thought to herself.

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

As Hayner walked home, he thought back to Fuu. What had he expected her to say? _'Hayner, I love you! Marry me!'_ or something lame like that.

_'Why would she?'_ he thought _'How could she like someone like me?'_

**And my friends ask me "Do you like him?" and all I can do is fake a laugh and say "Me? Like him? _As if!_" and then walk away and whisper "I don't like him…_I love him_.**

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

**Everything changes over time; the impossible become reality and dreams become real.**


	6. SeaSalt Ice Cream

A/N: Yay! I put up a new chapter. I hope it's up to everyone's cute and fluffy standards. It's in Fuu's P.O.V. just so you all know. As forthe quote at the bottom, you flip coins. Coins equals money. You'll see the conection later.

**_(Maybe a spoiler below)_**

THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN DATA TOWN! Roxas, in my story is a real boy living in Twilight. Okay, moving on:

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

_'Why did I ask Rai how much a Sea-Salt ice-cream cost? He can barely count to 11 without using his toes to help him.'_ I sighed as I sat down outside the ice-cream store. I had been craving ice cream for so long, and I was 2 dollars short of a Sea-salt Ice cream bowl. Whenever I bought ice cream, I was buying it for Seifer, Rai, Vivi and myself, and I had more then enough money, so I never worried about it. 

But now I'm mad. Well, I could always borrow money from someone. Though Vivi's probably the only one with money anyway. And I wouldn't take it from him anyway. So I just sat there, miserable, and still craving the ice cream when someone came up and stood in front of me,

I looked up and saw Hayner. I smiled slightly and said, "Hi,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"Why're you sitting here looking angry?"

I pointed to the door to the ice cream shop and said, "I don't have enough for a Sea-salt ice cream bowl." I sighed.

"How much do you need?" he asked.

"2 dollars,"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll lend you the 2 dollars, but you have to split it with me,"

Split an ice cream with you? I'd love to. Just being around you makes me giddy, you can only imagine what sharing an ice cream bowl'll do to me.

"Okay, deal," and we headed inside.

"One Sea-Salt bowl please," I said.

When the girl returned with it, she smiled and said, "One spoon or two?"

"Two," I said quickly. No one could _ever_ know I loved Hayner, though I sort of wished they only had one spoon left and he still wanted to spilt the ice cream with me.

"$4.50," the girl behind the counter said.

I took out my $2.50 and Hayner handed me 2 dollars and I handed it to the girl before taking my…our ice cream and the spoons and leaving the shop with Hayner.

We sat of the bench outside the shop and I handed him a spoon and dug in.

"I've been craving this ice cream for a while now. I feel so much better," I said, taking another spoonful.

"I'm not used to eating it like this. We usually get popsicles," her said as he took another spoonful as well.

Sharing the ice cream with him wasn't as bad as I thought. I didn't feel lightheaded or silly. We were friends…though it pains me to think that. I now and probably forever will always want to be more with him. Sadly, he'd probably never feel the same way.

"That was fun," he said after we finished it.

"Only you could think sharing an ice cream is fun," I smiled and he smiled back

"You're probably right. But sharing it with you was nice. I'm glad I had extra money with me," he looked like he was blushing slightly, but it was probably because of the heat.

"Yeah, me too."

We sat there, looking at each other for a few minutes before he said, "I gotta go. Roxas, Olette and Pence are waiting for me."

"Yeah, Seifer, Vivi and Rai are probably wondering where I am too." I smiled and fought a blush down, "Thanks for the money. I'll pay you back,"

"Nah, you don't have too,"

"Too bad, I'm going to anyway," and we went our separate ways.

I might be eating a lot more ice cream now…

**©Let's flip for it: Head - your mine - Tails - I'm yours© **


	7. Skateboarding

A/N: Yup, another one. I hope you like it. It's in Hayner's P.O.V. just so you know. So enjoy and

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

I ducked. 

Okay, I definitely almost got smacked in the head with a skateboard. I'm glad I ducked in time. Getting hit in the head with those really hurt! I know because Roxas hit me in the head with one once…Olette said I was out for about 5 minutes. Of course I forgave Roxas, I'm just that kind of guy. Love my friends; hate my enemies.

Anyway, I almost got hit in the head. I went to see where the skateboard went to and who it belonged too. When I got to the Sandlot, I found the skateboard, and Fuu laying beside it. My immediate reaction was _'She's hurt!'_

So me, wanting to play hero, I hurried over to her, "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "I'm fine. I just fell and I'm too lazy to get up,"

I put my hand down and she took it. As I pulled her to her feet, I asked, "So, what were you doing anyway?"

"Trying to learn how to skateboard. After seeing you and Roxas skateboard everywhere, I sort of wanted to learn how. I've been chancing this _stupid_ thing all over Twilight Town," then she kicked it.

She's so cute when she's angry. Then I got an idea.

"Want me to help you?"

She looked like she was blushing, but it was probably just because she was mad.

"If you're not busy…" she trailed off.

"If I was busy, I wouldn't have asked," I went and got the skateboard and put it by her feet.

"Get on," I told her.

She just looked at me, "What?" I asked.

"That's usually when I fall. I don't have any balance once so ever."

I thought for a minute, "Okay," I went and stood with the board in between us.

"Give me you're hands," I said holding my own out, the palms facing her.

She took my hands, our fingers intertwining. I loved holding her hands like this. I would never let go if I could.

"Hayner, are you okay?" her voice dragged me out of me thoughts.

I looked up at her and nodded, "Now stand on the board. And don't worry, I got you," she closed her mouth and nodded.

She squeezedmy hands as she put both her feet on the board. Then she started falling backwards. I tried to steady her, but she fell backwards and I fell on top of her. I was inches…no, no…centimeters away from her face. I just laid there, _we_ just laid there.

Dear God, she was _so_ beautiful. I just wanted to kiss her. I just wanted to hold her. I just wanted _her._

"Hayner, not that I'm uncomfortable, but I need to breathe," she whispered, probably because I was causing the air to be forced from her lungs.

I rolled off the and helped her up.

"Wanna try again?" I asked.

She nodded and took my hands again, just like last time. _"I won't fall this time,"_ she said, more to herself then me. She put one foot on the board, then the other. She wobbled a little bit, but remained upright.

"I did it," she said, not moving.

"You did," I told her, not moving as well.

She smiled at me. I loved her smile. She seemed to glow when she smiled. Not like a 100 watt bulb, but the glow seemed to be coming from within her. It made her even more beautiful.

She jumped off causingthe skateboard to goflying backwards into the middle of the Sandlot. She wrapped her arms around me and said, "Thanks,"

I wrapped my arms around her slowly, not wanting her too know I was really enjoying this. She felt so perfect in my arms. I never wanted to let go.

"Your welcome," I whispered into her hair.

This is where I wanted her forever. I wanted her forever in my arms.

**It's not my fault I fell for you!…you tripped me!**


	8. Eyes

A/N: Wow, only 2 more chapters to go! I'm going to miss this story, so don't be sprised if one or two extra pop up once in a while.Yay more flirting and blushing! Hope you like **_and_** understandthe quote at the end. As always:

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

What _did_ her other eye look like? He's always wondered. Even before he fell in love with her, he's always wondered. He doubted he would ever ask, considering when Roxas asked, she gave him a black eye. 

No one asked after that.

He doubted even her friends knew. He wondered if her parents even knew. But then again, they were her parents, they'd have to know. They were her parents for goodness sakes.

He doubted it was anything bad. I mean, it's possible, but he just couldn't see it.

The eye everyone could see was so pretty though. It was light brown with flecks of dark green in it. He figured the other one was like that as well. He wanted to stare into both her eyes, not just one.

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

"We've been running into each other a lot lately huh?" she asked him.

They were both on Market Street, they had become friends over the days, though their other friends didn't know it. It could all become messy and confusing and end up a big horrible mess.

"Yeah. Let me tell you. So, where are you going?" he asked her, looking at the hair covering her left eye.

"I'm just walking," she gulped and said, trying to make her voice smooth sounding before she said, "Want to walk with me if your not doing anything else?"

He could feel his cheeks start heating up, so he said quickly, "Sure, I have no where to be in a hurry anyway," and the began their walk.

"I've seen you a lot this summer," she said, trying to keep up a conversation.

"Yeah. But then again, we don't hate each other like we used to,"

She nodded, then said, "Well, we're…friends now, so that might be why."

Oh, did it pain them both to hear that word.

_Friends._

They both wanted to be a lot _more_ then _just friends_. But they couldn't say anything.

Friendships could be ruined, hearts could be broken, life's could be destroyed.

_Could_, not would.

But neither person knew that.

"Hey Fuu?" he asked, stopping and turning to her.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something if you promise not to punch me?"

"What is it?"

"Um…why do you keep you're left eye covered all the time?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," she replied honestly as she turned and walked a few steps, when she stopped, she was facing away from him.

"It's just something I've done since kindergarten since I was made fun of for it."

"But…whats wrong with it?"

She sighed and turned back to face him, "I better just show you," she took a deep breath before saying, "You laugh, or anything like it, I'm going to leave and **never** come back,"

"You hate being laughed at that much?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, I won't laugh,"

She took another deep breath before closing her eyes and pushing the pieces of hair away. When she opened them, Hayner gasped.

Her other eye was dark green with light brown flecks, the complete opposite of the other eye.

"Wow…" he said, at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything, just don't laugh," she warned him.

"Why would I laugh? I like your eyes, their pretty. Without all that hair in your face, _you_ look really pretty."

_'Oh my God, did I just say that! I'm so stupid!_' he said to himself.

He expected her to make a face before leaving, but to both of their surprise, she just blushed and said, "So, you don't think its weird?"

"No, I don't. You should wear you're hair out of your face once in a while,"

She smiled, "I'll do that. Thanks Hayner,"

**My love must be blinding 'cause you can't see it**


	9. Lunchtime

**A/N:**This is the second to last chapter. Next one's the last. But I have two more pairing ideas thanks to **EEVIL HERO** and **ANGEL-OF-TWILIGHT13 -**If you like **KINGDOM HEARTS**, you'll like what they wrote.

**ALSO:** If you have an odd pairing, you can send it in and I'll try to write a few one-shots about them!

**_AS ALWAYS: PLEASE REVIEW_**

* * *

It was the first day of school. It was also lunchtime. Normally, Hayner would be sitting at the usual table, eating with his friends Roxas, Pence and Olette, but no. He was eating lunch in his English classroom. They were making the cafeteria into another gym. The had two already that were perfectly fine, but the older gym would be turned into the new cafeteria. 

'_Stupid school,' _Hayner thought bitterly while eating half his bologna, ketchup and onion sandwich.

It wouldn't have been so bad if his friends had been in his class, or anyone he could've talked to been there. But there wasn't. There were only boys he didn't know anything about and girls who just sat there giggling and pointing at the boys in the class. He was pointed at a few times, and one of the girls blushed and the all made weird girl noises. He understood why they pointed at him. He _was_ Hayner after all. But he wasn't interested in any of them. Only the girl in the back corner, sitting alone, eating her lunch slowly.

Of course, it was Fuu.

He looked back at her and was caught doing so, she looked up just then and they made eye contact. She just smiled before looking away.

Suddenly he gathered up his lunch and got up before walking over to her. He grabbed an extra chair and put his lunch on her desk.

"I'm eating lunch with you," he said as he sat down.

"Figured so," she said.

He took another bite from his sandwich. She could smell it from across the desk.

"What are you eating?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Bologna, ketchup and onion sandwich," he told her.

"Sounds…good…"

He smiled, "What are you eating?"

"Peanut butter, banana and mayonnaise,"

He laughed, "Don't sound any better,"

She gave him a fake glare, "Fine, then switch. We'll try each other's sandwiches and see whether or not we like them,"

"Now you're talking!" and he picked up the other half of his sandwich as she picked up hers and ripped it in half.

They handed it to each other. Fuu looked down at it and made a funny face.

"On three," Hayner said.

"One,"

"Two"

"Three!" they said together and they took a bite out of the others sandwich.

Fuu was surprised…about many things. She hadn't expected his sandwich to taste so good. She hadn't expected to be eating his sandwich and she hadn't expected him to be even sitting with her. Being with him gave her butterflies in her stomach.

He swallowed and said, "It's good,"

She nodded, "So's yours. You can keep that half if you want,"

He took another bite, "Keep mine then."

She nodded and they continued to eat their lunches.

After a while, the teacher said, "Okay everyone, back to your seats, lunch is over,"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Same place, same desk," Hayner said before getting up.

Fuu just smiled at him and said, "Lame,"

'_I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight. I'll be to busy thinking about tomorrow' _he thought.

And at that very moment, she thought, _'I can't wait until tomorrow. I doubt I'll be getting any sleep.'_ Then she thought _'I wonder if we have any onions…'_

**Wouldn't it be ironic if at this very moment your thinking of him and he's thinking of you?**


	10. Fair

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I really hope you liked it! Remember the note on the last chapter and:

**_PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

_**

'_Friday's the last day of the fair,' _Hayner reminded himself. It was only a day away. Then it would be officially the end of summer.

"Hey there," he looked up and saw Fuu, her lunch bag in hand.

She pulled up a chair and sat across from him. He smiled slightly and went back to poking at his chips.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He didn't reply, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He could always ask her to the fair. They had become friends over the time they spent together. And their gangs didn't completely hate each other either. Things were going well. If only he had the courage to ask her out.

"Hello, are you alright? Hayner!"

He jerked up and stared at her, "I'm fine. Really."

'_Maybe he's getting tired of me. We've been together a lot lately…together….I wish,'_

If only they knew how the other felt. He had loved her and she had loved him in secret for so long. It pained them both, but being friends was pretty good.

_If only they could be more._

"Do you want me too leave?" she asked, half raising.

"No!" she sat back down.

She was so confused. He wouldn't talk to her, but he didn't want her to leave. She was tired of guess. No matter what her feelings were towards the boy, she had to know what was wrong with her…_friend._

"Hayner, whats wrong? You've been odd acting for days. You won't talk to me, but you still want me there…" she bravely put her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently, "What's going on with you?" she could feel her face heating up because of her bold move.

He looked at her hand, then at her. It was now or never.

'_Just do it!' _his head screamed at him

He took a deep breath and said, "Fuu, there's just something on my mind…and my chest. And now I'm going to get it off. You know how the last day of the fair's Friday?"

She looked at him for a moment, a small smile forcing to come out, "Yeah, why?"

He took another deep breath, "If you're…if you're not busy, do you want to go with me? Like, on a date?"

* * *

**THE END! I hope you enjoyed it! HAHAHA! Okay, no, I'm totally kidding, there's still more! Continue reading please!

* * *

**

He took another deep breath, "If you're…if you're not busy, do you want to go with me? Like, on a date?"

Fuu's eyes widened. She stopped breathing. She heart was pounding so hard, she was sure he could hear it.

"I…I'd love it," she chocked out.

"I knew you'd say no. I'm sorry, I-" he looked up at her, "Wait, did you say yes?"

She let her smile break free and smiled a smile that made Hayner's heart melt.

"I said yes," she said, still smiling.

"Great! So, um…I'll pick you up at 5? Is that okay?"

"It's perfect,"

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

It was five minutes to five and Fuu's heart was pounding so loudly she was sure the entire house could hear it. She had on something a little different. She had on a black t-shirt with a white tank top on over it and a pair of jeans with her hair clipped back showing both her eyes.

Then the doorbell rang and she ran to answer the door. When she got there, she pulled it open.

Hayner was standing there, looking like he always did: perfect.

"You look nice," he told her.

"Thanks. You look good too,"

"So…are you ready to go?"

She closed the front door, "Yup," and they took off towards the fair.

"I'm really relieved you said yes," Hayner told her as they walked down the street.

"Me too," she whispered.

As they were walking, their hands bumped. Then, one took the other one's hand and intertwined their fingers. Neither one pulled away.

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

They had been at the fair for hours now. They had time for one last ride, so they chose the Ferris Wheel.

"Fuu?" he asked, turning to her as they waited in line.

"Hmm?" she turned to him.

"Why did you agree to go on this date with me?"

Fuu looked away, unsure of whether or not to answer truthfully. I mean, you ask out the person you like, not all the time loved.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"I'd like the truth,"

"Because I love you," she whispered so softly he didn't think he heard her correctly.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked.

She said again, only louder this time, "Because I love you. I have since I don't know when."

Then he put his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at his. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

After he broke the kiss, he whispered "I love you too,"

She looked up at him and smiled. Then they turned once they heard cheering. It was their friends. Seifer, Vivi, Rai, Olette, Pence and Roxas, all clapping and cheering.

"I didn't know we had an audience," Fuu said.

"Well, they can for a show, so lets give them a show," and he kissed her again.

**So let's start another fairytale. You'll be my Prince Charming and I'll be you're Lovely Princess and you'll risk _all odds_ just to be with me.**


	11. Puppies

A/N: I know, this storyis supossed to be done, but I _had_ to add this in. I thought of it when I was trying to find my notebook this moring before going to my aunts house. So, here you are. Another chapter of **LETTERS.**

I told you to look out for more. I hope you like this. As always:

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Hey," Fuu looked down and saw Hayner standing below her. 

"Hi," she says softly as her boyfriend jumped up to sit beside her.

Fuu was sitting on a wall on the edge of Twilight Town. She had been sitting there for sometime now. To a stranger walking by, she seemed okay, just looking out into the world that laid before her. But Hayner knows her. He know's she sad. Probably because her dog, Dawn, died only a few months ago. Fuu had had that dog since she was five.

Now, anyone who has lost a pet knows what it feels like. But, over time, you get a new pet, and the sad memories are pushed from your mind. But times were tough with Fuu's family, and they couldn't afford a new pet yet. That's why Hayner planned something that would cheer his girlfriend up for sure.

"I thought you had to work today," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"I did. But I delivered the packages fast enough so I took the rest of the day off. I needed to get something for someone anyway."

"Oh," was her only response

Then he took her hand and pulled her off the wall before dragging her away.

"Hayner…! …wait! Slow down! Where are we going!"

"You'll see," he slowed down a little so he wouldn't rip her arm off. "I have a surprise for you,"

They continued down the street and went towards her house. He let go of her hand and opened the front door. Her parents were standing there, big smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Fuu turned and looked at Hayner.

But Hayner just smiled and whistled before calling, "Midnight, come here boy,"

It was silent before a tiny Black Labrador Retriever puppy came out and skidded to a halt.

Fuu immediately smiled and bent down to pet the puppy, talking nonsense words only other girls would be able to understand.

"I don't get it, I thought we didn't have enough money to get a new puppy?" she said after several minutes of showing the puppy affection.

"Hayner bought you the puppy sweetie," her mother said.

She turned to him and asked, "Really?"

He nodded as she went back to being all cute with the puppy. After several minutes, her parents left the room.

Fuu picked up the puppy and turned to Hayner, "How did you afford him?" she asked.

"Work," he shrugged.

She put Midnight down and hugged him. "Thank you so much. You're the best. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you,"

He smiled before kissing her on the forehead and then saying, "You mean everything to me. I just want you to be happy. And I'm sure you'll find _someway_ to thank me,"

The puppy barked happily at the two teenagers before running away to explore the rest of the house, leaving the two in the front room.

**Let me show you the world through my eyes. All you'll see is you.**


End file.
